


Hope is Dead

by Captain_Newt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Newt/pseuds/Captain_Newt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How our Imperator becomes our Imperator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is Dead

**_i_ **

The Citadel had kept the Imperator for too long. This sun-bleached temple would be the death of her. You could see it in the way her muscles moved under her skin, in the bruises under her eyes, on her shoulders _(hips and thighs; “misuse of an Imperator” she had heard when her vision came back along with her fury. For once in her life she was jealous of the Breeders. No one was allowed to touch them. When she spoke with them they suggested the thing they all desired; “something you can do that we can’t”. The next one that touched her lost his hand. She began to bind her chest. After a while there were no more bruises on her hips and thighs)._  
  
The Imperator had started making a target of herself, and for some reason Immortan _liked_ that. She was dangerous and he rejoiced in the fact that she was _his._ She realized that what she felt towards him wasn’t admiration but an untapped well of fear and hatred. 

**_ii_ **

There was hope. There was a pattern. Run while the war rig is out, run until the Immortan finds her missing or until she dies _(one will lead to the other anyway)_. Imperator does not mean freedom. Imperator means hope and disappointment. Imperator means youre enough of somebody for them to know where you are at every second of the day. There is always someone willing to replace a dead Imperator. The Immortan watched her, but did not suspend her from going places. She was to lead a few war boys into the desert to search for food. 

She found a friend in the desert, big and lumbering dog ( _starving and weak_ ) and killed the war boys before they could kill it. She named him and she kept him. ( _Now Hope would follow her wherever she went.)_ They wandered the desert together, they survived with each other. Hope was the only one who kept her alive. She knew they couldn’t keep it up, the Citadel would find them eventually.  
  
Disaster came in the form of seven validation-hungry War Boys. 

**_iii_ **

Immortan killed Hope. For the first time in her life she was not thankful for the food given to her, and she did not eat. He ate Hope in front of her the night she became Imperator _Pyrenees_. After being told not to, Pyrenees skinned Hope and took his skeleton. She wore him in defiance. Immortan said nothing.

**_iv_ **

She was informed there was a new future waiting for her in the desert. She figured this is how they would finally kill her, she had been deviating from what she was allowed to do and the desert would be her punishment. They’d take him from her again and throw her out to die.

However Pyrenees was wrong. They had a new home for her, a new job, and she was the one in control. She would become the Imperator of a smaller outpost too far from the Citadel to be properly controlled by the Immortan himself. She was told this as if it was supposed to be an honor. Her stomach was too far in her throat for her to say anything.

_(Hope still followed her wherever she went.)_


End file.
